


La Bella Durmiente

by crawlingfiction



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Disney adaptation, Fairy Tale Adaptation, Female Lee Hongbin, First Love, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk says Salacadula Chalchicomula Bibidi Babidi Bu, Hongbin is a princess, Hongbin is badass, Kim Wonshik | Ravi is a villain, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not really female Hongbin, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prince Leo, Siwol is a horse, Sleep Beauty Hongbin, Taekwoon is a cutie pie, crossdressing Hongbin, not really trans Hongbin, trans Hongbin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: En un reino, alejado de la indolencia del Este y su tiranía, un gran baile se celebraba. El baile de bienvenida al pequeño Príncipe HongBin.En medio de la algarabía, el Rey Loco aparece y con una maldición inquebrantable sentencia el destino del bebé. Su padrino HakYeon logra burlar el hechizo, pero con dolorosas consecuencias:El príncipe HongBin nunca existió, y en cambio una doncella encubierta y de cabello como el fuego tomó su lugar, pero, ¿hasta cuánto vivirá esa mentira de que en realidad es hombre?





	1. Aurora

**_La Bella Durmiente_ **

Capítulo 1: Aurora

 

En un reino, alejado de la indolencia del Este y su tiranía, un gran baile se celebraba.

El heredero legítimo había nacido. Un niño de remolinos castaños y ojos grandes y sonrientes. Fue la dicha de todo el reino, aún sumido en la incertidumbre por la locura de su vecino.

Durante la guerra tantos fueron los que escaparon. Prendieron fuego a sus chozas y con los niños de un brazo y la Providencia del otro, se refugiaron al Oeste, donde las flores tienen perfume exquisito y el porvenir una tonalidad más amable.

El rey Loco estaba gobernando en su soledad, con esclavos en vez de súbditos e indiferentes en vez de oponentes. Necesitaba combatir y halló la oportunidad de ello en ese mismo baile. Aquel al que no fue invitado.

El baile de bienvenida al Príncipe HongBin.

Los candelabros de dulces colores y el festín de muchos sabores no auguraron tal infortunio. Entre pajes, reyes extranjeros y aldeanos, porque el Rey Lee era agradecido al sorgo y la lealtad, sucedió.

—No eres sólo el futuro para nuestra Casa, sino para todo el Reino y nuestro pueblo, por ello, mi querido niño, la Providencia jamás te abandonará —había dicho el Rey curvando su bigote y barba espesa en una amplia sonrisa de amor.

La Providencia en forma de tres apuestos caballeros, hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Soy N, su Alteza! —presentó el líder de la tríada. Sus ropajes de bailarín de Oriente y amplia sonrisa centellaban como los cuarzos rosas que adornaban su abanico— Y nosotros tres fuimos designados por las Estrellas para protegerle —prometió al bebé que sonreía a hoyuelos florecidos.

—Soy Ken, soldado del extinto Ejercito Imperial del Este, y ahora, me pongo a los servicios de mi Rey y usted, Joven príncipe —se posó en su rodilla aquel joven de copete rubio y lentes de sabio con armadura de plata pulida.

—¡Y yo soy Hyuk! ¡También soy tu padrino! —saludó el más joven con una enorme sonrisa y picando la mejilla gordita del bebé. N y Ken resoplaron por haberles arruinado tan concienzuda presentación— ¡Y mi don e-!

—¡Aprendiz! —reprendió N golpeándole con el abanico cerrado en la cabeza— Deja que los mayores seamos los primeros en ofrecer nuestros dones al príncipe.

El bebé HongBin aplaudió y estiró las manitas a Hyuk.

—El príncipe quiere que yo sea el primero —jactó, sacándole la lengua.

De la manga de su túnica se sacó una varita blanca y de un floreo, el cielo alto del Gran Salón y las lámparas de araña cristal se hicieron una aurora verde agua. Todos exclamaron de fascinación, observando esa estela de luz pura arropar al pequeño.

—Te daré el don de la rebeldía, porque un buen gobernante no sólo tiene que obedecer las reglas —sonrió, moviendo la muñeca en círculos, volviéndose las luces figuras de caballos salvajes corriendo por el aire— ¡También hay que romperlas y crear nuevas! —rio, insertando aquella magia traviesa y turquesa en su pecho.

—Ese es un don terrible para un príncipe… —criticó N.

—Es mi turno —intervino Ken, desenvainando la espada de su cinto. La empuñadura estaba recubierta de espinelas y zafiros— Te ofrezco el don de la sensibilidad y el intelecto, porque la nueva Tierra bajo tus pies necesita de menos hombres como yo y más como él que serás, mi príncipe —sonrió, apuntando la espada a los hombros del niño como designio de guerrero. Un destello celeste se sumó a ese espectáculo de luces, calando hondo en su corazón.

Los reyes sonreían de júbilo y HongBin miraba a esos tres tipos extraños con curiosidad.

—Te toca —retrocedió Ken, guardando el arma.

El último hechicero alzó su abanico y con la delicadeza del danzar de sus brazos briznas de pétalos de cerezo se hacían remolino.

Pero, una brisa friolenta apagó las velas, y uñas fantasmales arañaron las paredes del castillo. Perfume a Muerte y esmeralda en la aparición. El rey Loco apareció súbito por la magia cruenta que poseía, y sosteniendo su cetro de hueso señaló al pequeño bebé en brazos de la Reina.

Soldados, magos y guardias le rodearon con sus armas en mano. El rey Loco carcajeó y de un chasqueo de dedos volvió a esos endebles rivales en piedra.

—¡Maldito el que ose a enfrentarse a mí! —burló. Se aproximó hacia los Reyes y alzó su cetro en alto— ¡Niño de infortunio, maldito desde el vientre! —gritó, ignorando al Rey y su espada en defensa de su mujer e hijo— ¡Si te eriges como caballero soportarás el más doloroso de los finales! ¡Denme la cabeza del Rey en bandeja! —ordenó. Se acercó más y posó su cetro calavera sobre la frente de HongBin— No reclames el trono y serás libre de la maldición… —sonrió al bebé que comenzó a sollozar— ¡Vuélvete hombre digno de combate y sufrirás algo peor que la muerte!

Un verde tétrico y brillante iluminó la frente de HongBin, y de otro destello esmeralda, WonSik, el Rey enloquecido de poder, desapareció.

—¡Atrápenlo, no debe estar lejos! —clamó el Rey. Nuevos soldados recorrieron el castillo, buscando algún rastro del Rey Loco.

—¡¿Qué haremos!? —lloró la Reina con su pequeño apretado al pecho.

Los tres hechiceros se miraron entre sí. Hyuk y Ken blandieron sus armas y poderes, pero esa estela verdosa como espectro no se libraba de la conciencia del pequeño. El cielo raso del Gran Salón parpadeaba. Caballos relinchantes y destellos cerúleos no eran suficientes.

—¡Nada funciona!

—¡Debe haber una manera!

_Si te eriges como caballero soportarás el más doloroso de los finales._

_Vuélvete hombre digno de combate y sufrirás algo peor que la muerte._

N extendió su abanico y sus cuarzos y gemas rosas se reflejaron en sus ojos.

—¡Burlemos el encantamiento! —N extendió su abanico a ojos cerrados y comenzó el viento de cerezos a rezumar— ¡Oh, Madre! ¡Todas las estrellas vueltas P-Providencia! ¡Permítanme resguardar al príncipe! —aquella magia maliciosa se tiñó de rosa claro entre quejidos de esfuerzo— ¡Que olvide que alguna vez fue príncipe, que alguna vez fue hombre! ¡Como doncella será inocente de cualquier crimen! —ordenó en medio del huracán de pétalos que envolvió al pequeño. Las lámparas de araña estallaron en cristales por el poder revertido del Rey Loco. Las luces rebotaron por todas partes, tiñéndose de azul, rosa y verde apenas.

Negro, la aurora ennegreció.

—No será suficiente… —N se desplomó agotado al suelo. Mechones de su cabello blanquearon por haber sacrificado parte de su esencia vital en semejante promesa y don.

—¡Llévense el niño al Sur! —ordenó el Rey desesperado— ¡Protéjanlo hasta hallar una cura a la maldición!

La Reina, enloquecida por esas palabras que resonaban una y otra vez dentro su cabeza se cortó los vestidos a navajazos y de los harapos hizo un manto.

—¡Salven a mi hijo! —rogó, entregándole el bultito hecho bebé a los brazos de Hyuk. Ese sería el último recuerdo de mamá.

El niño en brazos de sus tres guardianes bajo esa noche estrellada escapó al Sur, y cualquier rey, sabio o aldeano que mencionara que alguna vez existió se le cortaba la cabeza.

Los arqueros y ni el Ejercito Real lograron derribar el espejismo por la fuerza. Las matronas o curanderas descifrar el encantamiento, ni los sabios del Sur encontrar respuesta en los textos.

HongBin no existió, y si fue así, no era hombre para coger la espada y enfrentarse al Rey Loco.

HongBin no existía, una niña de cabellos teñidos del rojo fuego de una bruja para eludir los casamenteros, tomó su lugar. Sus tres guardianes, sus tíos HakYeon, JaeHwan y el pequeño SangHyuk le enseñaron a coser, bordar y cantar.  Una doncella anónima encerrada en una cabaña al fondo del bosque.

La doncella creció sin saber sobre su pasado, ni prever todavía su presente, en aquel encierro al fondo del bosque. Sin embargo, el encierro no evitó al Rey Loco derrocar el Oeste y buscar él mismo la cabeza de Lee con su espada.

Esa noche lluviosa, cuando el caballo de JaeHwan arribó con malas noticias, los tres hombres lloraron sin la pequeña comprenderlo.

Los Reyes estaban muertos, pero la niña seguía viva.

HongBin seguía vivo.

En su refugio en el bosque, se hizo doncella de largos cabellos de sirena para eludir a los pretendientes que pudieran descubrir su verdad. No podría amar, porque el hombre que la amara se lastimaría con su realidad. La doncella Binnie sufría, por más que quiso bordar y coser prefería montar caballo y jugar con el arco. Dentro de ella se mantenía ese espíritu indómito de papá, por sobre la belleza floral de mamá.

Al verse al espejo lloraba.

_Esto no soy yo._

_Mi cuerpo no es como el de las doncellas de los poemas._

_Soy un error._

_Nadie me podrá amar así._

Recortaba sus vestidos y muy en el fondo de su corazón, soñaba con ser caballero, sin saber que alguna vez fue príncipe.


	2. Bruja del Bosque

**_La Bella Durmiente_ **

Capítulo 2: Bruja del Bosque

Cabizbaja acomodaba los costales tras la silla de montar y ajustaba las riendas.

—¿Y esa cara, Choco? —preguntó, desenredando sus crines cafés con los dedos. El viejo caballo le miró y se removió algo disgustado por el aparejo encima— Te entiendo… Cargar encima cosas que no sientes tuyas… es fastidioso —sonrió con languidez.

—¡Binnie! —llamó el rubio canoso de lentes— ¿Ya preparaste a Choco? —secundado de un muchacho enorme, apareció.

—¡Sí, tío JaeHwan! —sonrió Binnie— Pasamos tiempo de calidad también.

—Sólo contigo se deja ensillar, qué malcriado —rezongó, subiéndose con habilidad de caballero sobre el caballo. De un salto, SangHyuk se trepó detrás.

—Binnie es buena cabalgando también —halagó el chico, haciéndola sonreír aún más— Un día deberíamos dejarla recorrer el bosque con-

—¡Ni hablar! —de un portazo a la cabañita, asomó HakYeon con delantal y cruzado de brazos— Ustedes, rápido —ordenó— Binnie, te necesito para limpiar la cocina, ¡mágicamente! ¡alguien! Hizo un desastre en la madrugada… —clavó sus ojos a ese nervioso SangHyuk. Ese énfasis a la palabra mágica no fue casualidad.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¡nos vemos! —replicó rápidamente, tirando de las riendas y alzando el caballo en dos patas.

—¡Tráeme algo! —despidió Binnie. Su tío SangHyuk era el más genial.

—¡Mi presencia de vuelta, claro! —carcajeó el menor, perdiéndose JaeHwan y él por el bosque. Binnie suspiró. ¿Cuándo conocería el pueblo afueras del bosque?

Una palmadita al hombro la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Ven, a limpiar.

—Eeeeh, tío, ahora que recuerdo, s-se acabaron las manzanas —excusó con prisa, tomando una cubeta del suelo— Iré a por más, ¡a Choco le gustan y volverá cansado del trabajo!

—¡B-Binnie! ¡Jovencit-!

—¡Ya vengo! —corrió bosque adentro, soltando una risita traviesa. A lo lejos escuchó las quejas de su tío HakYeon perderse entre los árboles.

El trinar de los pájaros y la luz primorosa sobre el follaje le hacía sentir segura. Sin la obligación de limpiar y coser. El bosque era su verdadero hogar…

> _> >—Soy un fenómeno, porque soy mujer, pero me siento hombre. ¡Tanto me siento hombre que no lleno el busto de mis vestidos, tío HakYeon! —le había dicho una vez, sentada en el mueble con las piernas abiertas y comiéndose las manzanas con la boca llena._
> 
> _—Eres pequeña todavía, verás que más grande serás la doncella más hermosa de todo el pueblo —le prometió el hombre canoso, vuelto amo de casa para protegerla— Cierra las piernas —reprendió, golpeando suavemente sus rodillas con su rodillo enharinado._
> 
> _—¿Cuándo conoceré el pueblo? —insistió, acomodándose la molesta falda._
> 
> _—Cuando sea tiempo de ello, cielo —le mintió, mirando mejor al pay que amasaba— El mundo exterior es peligroso… y las doncellas tienen que estar en casa._
> 
> _—“Y las doncellas tienen que estar en casa” —entornó los ojos y se tumbó con las piernas en alto— Es aburrido ser una mujer… —rezongó Binnie._
> 
> _—Y amo de casa también —confesó._
> 
> _La doncella pelirroja sonrió entristecida. >>_

Binnie suspiró y cantó muy alto.

Allí podía cantar, aunque su voz no fuera aguda y aniñada como doncella. Allí podía soñar que era caballero aventurero y que, en vez de vestidos rosas y azules, tenía una armadura de plata.

Los pájaros, que no diferenciaban entre caballeros ni doncellas, le siguieron la melodía con ánimos. La doncella sonrió.

Al menos en el bosque no se sentía tan sola.

Pero esa tarde soleada, no sólo tendría la compañía de los pajaritos.

Esa voz gruesa e igual de bonita llegó a los oídos de un príncipe.

—¿Oyes eso, SiWol? —le preguntó a su corcel, que prestaba mayor atención a las moras que comía— Esa voz… —sonrió. El príncipe maravillado tomó las riendas de su caballo y buscó a la dueña de esa hermosa voz.

¿O serían las mismas ninfas de los bosques?

De cualquier modo, el príncipe la buscó, encontrándose con una joven sentada a orillas de la fuente de piedra, mirando su reflejo al agua. Demasiada tristeza en esos ojos bonitos.

Binnie al advertir su presencia se asustó y retrocedió.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó, buscando rápidamente una ramita para defenderse— ¡T-Te haré brujería! ¡Soy una bruja! —amenazó, tirándose del largo cabello rojo fuego.

Altísima pero esbelta. De largo cabello como el fuego y piel de porcelana. Ojos de almendra que preferían temor y tonto enojo a la vez.

El príncipe ruborizó y su caballo con torpeza se alzó, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

La doncella soltó una risotada, haciéndole sonreír mientras se sobaba el golpe en la cabeza.

Tonada bonita, risa bonita.

> _> >—Los hombres son malos, no te acerques a ninguno —le había aconsejado, ignorando ese libro de cuentos puesto para que leyera con ella._
> 
> _—Pero, tío HakYeon, ¡en mis libros los hombres son príncipes y pelean por el bien! —replicó ceñuda._
> 
> _Para lidiar el encierro tío JaeHwan siempre le traía libros de la biblioteca del pueblo. Entre sus sueños estaba conocer ese lugar, y leerse esos libros de la sección prohibida…_
> 
> _—¡Esos son cuentos! —le cerró el grueso libro de un manotazo, machucándole los deditos—La realidad es otra, mi niña… —suspiró._
> 
> _Binnie se sobó y asintió desanimada. >>_

—No… me haga brujería, princesa —tanteó el príncipe, retrocediendo cuidadoso y con las mejillas todavía rojas.

—¿Por qué no? —frunció el ceño, apuntándole con su rama cuan varita.

—No le haré daño —sonrió.

Binnie enarcó la ceja y bajó la rama.

—El príncipe Leo a sus servicios, despiadada Bruja de los Bosques —el príncipe se presentó con elegancia y un toque de burla en su suave voz. Su cabello rubio y ojos profundos eran como los de todos los príncipes con los que había soñado alguna vez.

Binnie soltó con torpeza su mano, antes de que inclinara a besarla.

Su mano sudaba y su corazón latía acelerado.

—M-Me llam-o… —el rubor se fue de repente y gritó— ¡Tu caballo se come mis manzanas! —chilló, lanzándose al corcel para sacarle la cesta del hocico.

—¡SiWol! —corrió y tomó de las riendas, apartándole de esas manzanas mordisqueadas a medias.

—¡Idiota! —le empujó molesta, derribándolo al suelo con ridícula facilidad. El príncipe Leo parpadeó ofuscado— ¡¿Y mis manzanas!? ¿No le enseñaste modales a tu caballo? ¡El de mi tío JaeHwan si está entrenado! ¡Hasta sabe hacerse el muerto! —gritaba histérica. Leo turnó sus ojitos extrañados a su cara y la manzana babeada que sostenía— ¡¿Ese era tu plan!? ¿¡Seducirme para comerte todas mis manzanas!? —y le tiró la manzana a la cabeza— ¡¿Quieres una maldición!?

SiWol pareció reír por como abrió la boca, exponiendo sus grandes dientes.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! —excusó, sobándose la frente aporreada— ¡La ayudaré a recuperar todas sus manzanas! ¡Iré de inmediato, princesa! —prometió. De un salto se subió a SiWol y tomó las riendas.

Binnie se cruzó de brazos y dudó desconfiada.

—¡Mas te vale! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me devuelvas todas mi- —y de un tirón la subió al caballo que se alzó en dos patas y corrió bosque adentro— ¡Mis manzanas! —chilló pataleando— ¡Animales del bosque, ayuda! ¡Un hombre feo me rapta! —gritó— ¡Auxilio!

—Qué rara princesa… —enarcó la ceja Leo, para después sonreír divertido.

Los regaños de Binnie se volvieron gritos de júbilo, mirando fascinada el bosque desde aquella nueva perspectiva y altura. El viento ondeando su pelo y la velocidad con la que se movían…

¡Era sentirse libre!

El sol a lo alto comenzó a descender cuando acabaron de recolectar manzanas.

Binnie las contaba una y otra vez, enojándose al darse cuenta de que Leo le acercaba a escondidas una o dos a su caballo para no terminar la tarea jamás.

No quería despedirse de ella.

Agotados se dejaron caer a la sombra de un árbol en el claro. SiWol a ojos cerrados descansaba de pie.

Binnie miró de reojo al hombre a su lado. Sus ojos rasgados y el color de su cabello eran tan bonitos. Así como las medallas que decoraban su casaca de príncipe, ahora sucia de tierra por recolectar manzanas con ella.

El príncipe abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que lo miraba. Binnie sonrojó y desvió los ojitos abiertos de par en par. Clavó aún más el mentón sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la gargantilla de tela que decoraba su cuello con mayor tirantez a la piel. Ese collar que odiaba porque tenía que “tapar” otro de sus muchos desperfectos de la naturaleza…

Aunque la mayoría aún saltaban a simple vista.

—¿Mi cabello rojo no te da miedo? —preguntó, abrazada a sus rodillas bajo la falda y con el mentón sobre ellas— Te puedo echar una maldición… —repitió por enésima vez en la tarde, pero cada ocasión tenía menor credibilidad su amenaza.

Ya no quería echarle una maldición.

Leo se incorporó y con cautela, deslizó las yemas a esa cascada sobre su espalda.

—Es hermoso, princesa —y la seguridad de su voz le ayudó a creerlo así.

—¿Y mi altura? —cuestionó insegura. No le agradaba la idea de ser hasta más grande que su tío HakYeon.

—Es elegante, princesa. Primera vez que veo una princesa tan alta —se miraron y esa sonrisa amable le hizo sonreír también— Pero no me haga sapo por decirlo.

Rieron y mirando el atardecer perezoso y anaranjado, conversaron compartiendo las manzanas que con tanto esfuerzo le había tenido que devolver. El príncipe le habló de aquel mundo que desconocía. Del desierto, de la nieve, de la jungla. Y ella de todos los libros que conocía.

Y ambos se escucharon maravillados.

En medio de esos relatos, Binnie se percató de algo y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—¡Mi voz! ¿No te da miedo? —cuestionó con sus grandes ojos cafés parpadeando rápido.

—Es preciosa hasta al reír, princesa —aseguró confiado. Y lo sabía bien, porque había estado toda la tarde rebuscando chistes pésimos con tal de verla sonreír más amplio. Esos hoyuelos tímidos le habían robado el aliento.

Binnie se levantó y sacudió su falda sucia.

—¿Y mi cuerpo defectuoso? —insistió, sin poder creer que no le diera miedo o asco. Leo se levantó y enarcó otra vez la ceja con duda.

—¿Defectuoso por qué? —preguntó. Binnie entristeció y agachó la mirada— Si no es atrevido… —y el príncipe Leo con las mejillas ardiendo se levantó e inclinó hacia ella— Déjeme decirle que tiene unas manos y una cintura bonitas, princesa.

Tomó con habilidoso disimulo de su mano. Suave, pequeña y bonita, como de princesa.

—¡Que no soy princesa! —quejó, quitándole la mano con el rojo del pelo a las mejillas—¿Acaso parezco una? —burló molesta— ¡Soy una simple mujer de campo! No te burles así… —pidió en un hilo de voz.

Leo se rehusó y tomó de su mentón, subiéndole la mirada.

—Tiene razón, no conozco princesas así de bonitas como usted, simple mujer de campo —murmuró a esa breve distancia que tenían sus rostros. Binnie contuvo el aliento y su mano temblorosa no pudo golpearlo— Pero… decídase en cómo quiere espantarme, ¿es Bruja o mujer de campo? —burló, con los ojos como medias lunas brillantes por la sonrisa.

—S-Soy ambas —le apartó nerviosa— ¡Una bruja mujer de campo y l-los b-bosques!

—Ambas no bastaran para espantarme de usted —y, sin esperar a otra pregunta y con el atardecer sobre sus rostros, besó de un toque su mejilla.

En ese instante, entendió el mundo tan vasto que le mencionó el príncipe Leo o descubría mediante libros, aunque todavía no lo hubiera visto.

En ese instante, recordó la centena de libros de amor que se había leído.

En ese instante, al despedirle con la cubeta vacía, las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón embravecido, supo que era estar enamorada. Porque cuando te enamoras, el tiempo deja de correr y las simples palabras se vuelven promesas. En esa despedida, hubo una promesa de por medio.

—¿Puedo volver a verla…? —se giró en su caballo, con la luz de la tarde al perfil de su rostro. Binnie cabizbaja apretó su cubeta vacía. Durante años, diecisiete años, su tío HakYeon le dijo que los hombres son de temer, pero, ¿por qué con el príncipe Leo se sentía tan tranquila?

—Al final… —musitó— No me devolviste mis manzanas.

El príncipe sonrió, con el último sol de la tarde besando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Mañana cumpliré con mi palabra de dárselas, princesa —prometió.

Una promesa.

Al regresar a casa los regaños de siempre del tío HakYeon fueron nada. Se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena y fantaseó como de costumbre.

Ya no sólo quería ser príncipe aventurero, sino ser el amor eterno de uno.

¿Ambas cosas eran posibles?

¿Aquel príncipe de ojos inteligentes y cabellos de oro lo entendería?

No podía ser capaz de abandonar su mayor sueño, aunque arruinara el otro.

Quería ser libre como hombre y poder amar como mujer.

Y ambas cosas, juntas o separadas, estaban prohibidas para ella.

Al acabar la cena, tío JaeHwan y tío HakYeon se dieron cuenta de inmediato en esos suspiros vacíos entre bocado y bocado.

—Ya no es una niña, hay que decirle la verdad —le había cuchicheado JaeHwan en la cocina.

— ¿Acaso no la conoces? ¡Correría a vengar su sangre! —replicó con las manos llenas de jabón.

—¡De seguro está enamorada! —el rubio de canas y lentes de mercader señaló a la salita— Mírale esos ojos taciturnos, lleva como dos horas mirando a la ventana —señaló.

Ambos asomaron, viéndola sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y mirando al bosque nocturno infinito. El fulgor de la chimenea hacía centellar su cabello rojo como cascada de lava a la espalda.

—Si WonSik no la mata, el encierro y el amor imposible lo hará… —susurró Hyuk detrás de ellos.

—Si tan sólo supieras… —dijo para sus adentros HakYeon— Cuánto te amo, como para querer perderte, mi niña…

El apretón al hombro le intentó dar entereza. Hyuk y JaeHwan lo miraron, y con un suspiro y dos tazas de chocolate caliente, se acercó a la ventana entreabierta.

Se sentó al lado de Binnie, ofreciéndole la desportillada taza.

Ella ni despegó los ojos de la ventana, turnando sus ojos al mar esmeralda y al océano añil con estrellas titilando de faros. Ellos la llamaban a ser libre y alcanzar lo que habría más allá de esa prisión en medio del bosque.

—¿Y quién es él? —finalmente susurró.

—¿Él qué? —vaciló con tulipanes primaverales al rostro y sin devolverle la mirada.

HakYeon sonrió con terneza.

—El hombre que añoras desde la ventana, ¿es de algún libro otra vez? —bromeó, recordando con terneza a la pequeña que le parloteaba sobre esos amores ficticios. Esos amores imposibles de papel y que, nunca esperó se materializaran.

El silencio sólo se rompía por el chispear de la leña en la chimenea.

—Nadie —mintió. Sólo había sido un encuentro, pero ya su corazón se aceleraba al recordar lo suave de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos negros. No creía en el amor a primera vista, por más que le encantaran los libros sobre ello.

De todas formas, no estaba permitido para ella: amar.

Una mano a su hombro quiso darle bríos. Pero no podía hacerlo.

—Si ese nadie ve que hay debajo tu vestido se irá, Binnie —le dijo. La chica lagrimeó y entrecerró los ojos, abrazándose más a sus rodillas. Sus puños arrugaron su falda, cuánto quisiera romperla. Cuánto quisiera no ser esto cuando se sentía tan contraria— Eres hermosa, pero no todos aman a doncellas bonitas sin senos y sangre caliente entre sus piernas…

—Ya lo sé —sonrió, tragándose las lágrimas de amargura—Aun así… el amor es bonito. El de los libros —aseguró, atesorando ya esas sensaciones cálidas y bonitas sembradas en ella, aunque sólo pudiera ser una espectadora— Es bonito, aunque no pueda ser para mí, porque nací defectuosa.

HakYeon suspiró y acarició su pelo.

JaeHwan y Hyuk que espiaban desde la cocina se miraron con tristeza.

La presunta cura a esa maldición puesta diecisiete años atrás, era peor que ella misma…


	3. Ser humano

**_La Bella Durmiente_ **

Capítulo 3: Ser humano

Al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente siempre faltaban manzanas en la cubeta de Binnie. Al negro corcel SiWol le encantaban y el príncipe Leo no tenía mínima intención de enseñarle modales a su caballo. Tener un caballo gamberro era una fortuna para él ahora mismo.

Porque todos los días podía verla a ella. Ver su sonrisa, cada día más suelta y vivaracha, sus ojos tan grandes y transparentes, su cabello volverse fulgor al crepúsculo y por todo ello, el corazón latirle así.

Esos suaves pasos, por el sendero ribeteado de florecillas de campo, le hicieron sonreír.

—Princesa —saludó el príncipe Leo con una innecesaria reverencia.

—Hola —murmuró con las mejillas de arrebol— Perdón por tardar… mi tío y su afán de limpiar me atraparon esta vez.

—Traje mi parte del trato, ¿y el suyo? —burló, recogiendo una cubeta a rebosar de manzanas del suelo. En la demora de su llegada las recolectó él solo.

—Oh… ¡Son muchas! —sonrió asombrada. A su pregunta, rápidamente se sacó el pequeño libro de entre los pliegues de su vestido. Lo único útil de las faldas debía ser esto— ¡Lo debe cuidar con su vida! —chilló, pegándole el librito al pecho— ¡E- ¡Es mi poemario favorito, y tengo hasta pasado mañana para que mi tío lo regrese a la biblioteca!

El príncipe Leo ensanchó su sonrisa y pasó los dedos por el avejentado libro.

—Lo cuidaré con más que mi vida, princesa… —prometió con una sinceridad abrumadora. Binnie tragó grueso y miró a otra parte— Aquí sus manzanas, las más dulces que hallé —le entregó una para que probara.

—A ver qué tal eres buscándolas solo —burló, antes de propinarle un buen mordisco a la fruta. Algo de jugo chorreó por su barbilla, limpiándose rápidamente de un manotazo. La risita dulce de Leo empeoró su bochorno.

Ser para nada una señorita ahora sí que le cobraba factura. Pero, a él pareció no importarle, más bien, tomó otra y la mordió igual, goteándole el jugo del mentón.

—¡Eswtán fuenas! ¡Fufosas! —sonrió a labios cerrados y con las mejillas hinchadas como un animalito. Binnie retorcía las manitas entre risitas.

Con él… ¿podía ser ella misma?

—SiWol se comió la otra mitad, ¿cierto? —señaló con el pie la cubeta.

—¡Bien lo conoce usted, princesa! —sonrió, limpiándose la boca con la capa que colgaba de su espalda— Debí haberme distraído cuando las hurtó… ¡Soy un terrible caballero! —lamentó tan sobreactuado que la hizo carcajear— Las promesas hacia una dama son inquebrantables —sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó en su rodilla, tomando de su mano— ¿Me permite buscarle las restantes? Y… Si es tan indulgente con su servidor —sus ojos brillaron— ¿Permitirme el júbilo de escuchar uno de sus pasajes preferidos de su voz? Así de regreso al castillo podré rememorarlo, antes de entregarme a su plácida lectura.

Binnie suavizó su sonrisa juguetona y apretó esa cálida mano que envolvía la suya, tan chiquita y al resguardo cuando sus dedos se hallaban.

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó, dándole una palmada al adormilado SiWol, que frunció el ceño, algo harto de ese par de idiotas— ¡Pero préstamelo para cargar agua del pozo!

—Será un honor, princesa —sonrió, encogiendo los hombros al recibir esa mirada de reproche de su caballo.

Juntos cruzaron el sendero hasta la fuente de piedra con cubetas en mano. El príncipe Leo se arremangó sus finos ropajes y jalando las poleas, subía la primera cubeta a rebosar de agua fresca. Mientras, Binnie le leía en voz alta su pasaje favorito.

— _Así es, no volveremos a vagar_ _tan tarde en la noche, aunque el corazón siga amando, y la luna conserve el…_ —sin embargo, sus ojos se desenfocaron de los versos y notó la espada que pendía de su cinto. Abrió los ojos de impresión y ella impidió a ambos percatarse de quien les observaba desde el fondo de los árboles… —Está bruñido en oro blanco salazarí… ¿cierto?

—¡Eh? —dejó la cubeta en el suelo y se enjugó el sudor. Miró a su espada y enarcó la ceja— Sí… Lo es.

Binnie se acercó, inclinándose a detallar los aditamentos que relucían al sol.

—La empuñadura es propia de una espada salazarí —asintió— Los leones son parte de su sello personal. Fue la herrería real más prestigiosa de todo el Oeste, antes de que el Rey Loco derrocara el imperio de los Lee…

—Es el símbolo de mi Cas-

—Pero estos tienen dos colas —señaló, sobresaltándolo— En representación a las serpientes. La primera arma que herró la probó en un cascabel de dos metros que quiso atacar a su mujer embarazada. La rapidez con la que la mató sólo sería posible con esa aleación de metales del Norte.

El príncipe parpadeó ofuscado. Turnó sus ojitos a la empuñadura y a ella.

—N-No me había fijado de eso… —confesó avergonzado— Ni mi padre, ni mi abuelo, ni mi bisab- ¿C-Cómo sabes todo eso?

Binnie se irguió y retrocedió igual de apenada. La expresión confusa de Leo le hizo entristecer.

—Lo leí en un libro… —admitió mirando al suelo— Mi tío Hyuk me lo dio a escondidas. “Todo sobre espadas, escudos y armaduras imperiales” —encogió de hombros, temerosa de lo que pudiera pensar él ahora.

—Y… —murmuró. Binnie remordió sus labios, esperando lo peor— ¿Has usado una antes?

Subió la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con esa sonrisa dulce.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —dijo, fingiendo poco interés, es decir, ¡son cosas de hombres! Para nada moría por…— S-Soy una doncella, una bruja, una campesina y yo, n-no me interesa-

Atajó por instinto lo que el príncipe Leo le arrojó.

Su espada.

—Sostenla firme —ensanchó la sonrisa— Te voy a enseñar, princesa.

Binnie lagrimeó y su mano temblorosa se aferró a esa pesada espada de oro y leones indomables.

Con el cariño de un padre, el príncipe Leo le enseñó todo lo que sabía únicamente por libros y sueños despierta. Cómo sostenerla, el movimiento de la muñeca, la fuerza del ataque. Las jugosas manzanas fueron sus primeras víctimas, partiéndolas en el aire cuando él se las lanzaba.

Otra de esas pobres manzanas se dividió en dos y cayó al suelo. SiWol rápidamente se acercó y las comió feliz.

—¡Magnifico! ¡Qué buena asestada! —dijo emocionado— Es usted maravillosa con la espada princesa, ¡tiene un talento natural envidiable!

—¿Tu lo dices? —se enjugó el sudor y peinó su flequillo hacia atrás, sonriendo acalorada.

—¡Sin lugar a dudas! ¿Le confieso algo? ¡Yo era terrible! —confesó entre risitas— La vergüenza de mi padre… Fue hasta los catorce que aprendí siquiera a sostenerla bien —ambos rieron en aquella complicidad— Usted en cambio... Tiene la soltura de una golondrina y la fuerza de un halcón —dijo. Binnie remordió sus labios antes de sonreír tan amplio como nunca antes— Con más práctica será un gran espadachín, ¿por qué su tío no se lo permite?

—Porque soy mujer... —sus hombros flaquearon, dejando la punta de la espada al suelo terroso juntos sus pies. Era una mujer defectuosa, pero mujer, a fin de cuentas. En los libros no se hablaba de guerreras, sólo princesas que sólo necesitaban del amor de un hombre para estar completas.

Una mano a su hombro le hizo subir la cabeza.

—Usted es más que una mujer, si me permite contrariarla, princesa —le dijo. No sonreía en la seriedad de sus palabras, aunque sus ojos brillaban… ¿Podía el color negro ser tan cálido? El negro es abismo y vacío, pero en la mirada de ese hombre era todo lo contrario— Es un ser humano maravilloso, no importa como haya nacido y a cuál convención social deba someterse —apretó suavemente su mano a su hombro, arrugando los volantes de ese sencillo vestido azul— Es más que vestidos y libros, Binnie —y, de repente, soltó una risita apenada— Yo quería ser panadero y me hicieron príncipe. Nací príncipe, no panadero… —ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa para consuelo a sus mejillas encharcadas— Las mujeres son más valientes y fuertes de lo que los cuentos de amor dicen.

—¿Lo crees? —sonrió, a pesar de los riachuelos que se trazaban en su rostro.

—Lo hago, princesa —prometió— Seré su mentor y Lamento de viuda también.

—¿Lamento de viuda...? —enarcó la ceja, mirando a la espada que sostenía.

—Así la consagró mi bisabuelo, no le haga caso estaba loco de remate —carcajeó, desanudándose un delgado puñal de la espalda— Ahora, ¡firme! ¡Veamos qué tan buena es en combate! —dijo. Binnie se puso con torpeza en posición, pero antes de atacarle, Leo la derribó de una ágil barrida con el pie— ¡Ups! —encogió de hombros— Tobillos frágiles —la miró de reojo.

Binnie sonrió y se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra.

A sus ojos, a su trato, eran iguales.

Era más que una mujer, que una princesa.

—¡Ya vas a ver!

Hasta el día hacerle caleidoscopio cálido, sus risas y gritos de diversión se fundieron al trinar de las aves. Muchísimas veces se cayó y en ninguna el príncipe le ofreció la mano. Se levantó sola una y otra vez, sin evitar sonreír por ello. El cabello enmarañado y sudado, la falda cubierta de tierra y uno que otro moretón, pero no se detuvo hasta el agotamiento ser demasiado.

Se dejaron caer sobre el césped, mirando en ese claro del bosque el cielo coloreándose de distintas tonalidades. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y las armas yacían a un lado de ellos.

Binnie entrecerró los ojos al ardor de una cortada a la mejilla al contacto del sudor. Un ardor gratificante, que le recordaba que no era un sueño.

—Hoy —murmuró, mirando a las primeras estrellas nacer sobre ese manto púrpura, violeta y rosa— …fue el mejor día de mi vida —sonrió.

Leo se giró a mirarla, a pesar de sus ojos cálidos evidenciar preocupación, el orgullo era más. Un golpe en su sien era razón para ello, su princesa espadachín no era tan mala en combate.

—¿Lo fue?

—Sí —asintió enérgica— Me duelen las manos, pero nunca antes el dolor me hizo sonreír tanto —las miró al aire. Estaban acostumbradas al trabajo doméstico, pero esas rojeces advertían dolorosos callos nacer.

Leo envolvió con delicadeza una de ellas entre las suyas y la besó en medio de su palma

—Ya no dolerá... —murmuró contra su piel, mirándola a los ojos. Binnie sintió el corazón colapsar y de un manotazo nervioso, se la quitó.

—Qué creído... —soltó una risita nerviosa y por instinto se la llevó a su pecho. Era plano debajo su vestido de doncella, a menos que esos firmes y tenues pectorales fueran senos, aunque seguramente no. Sn embargo, ese pecho defectuoso tenía un corazón latiendo con fuerza. Y eso era lo que importaba, no senos grandes o pequeños, sino lo que latía debajo de ellos.

El príncipe Leo volvió sus ojos al cielo, cada instante más añil.

—¿Usted conoce de estrellas, princesa? —murmuró, mirando ese cúmulo de luciérnagas celestiales titilar para ellos.

—Quisiera —dijo, mirando al cielo también— Los libros que hablan de estrellas y cosas así están en la sección prohibida… pero son hermosas.

—¿Lo cree? —sonrió, sus dedos jugaban con el frío césped, deseando sentir esa pequeña manita sudada una vez más.

—No sé muy bien que sean, si son ángeles, luciérnagas que cada atardecer vuelan muy alto o diamantes clavados allí... Pero, son hermosas —su mano se deslizó a un lado de su cuerpo, crispándose al sentir tan cerca la suya. Sin embargo, sus dedos como imanes, volvieron a tocarse— No lo sé, pero... —sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él— No necesitas de libros para saber algo así...

Como el amor.

—Tiene razón, princesa —murmuró, apretando su mano con firmeza.

El firmamento inmenso sobre sus cabezas dejó de serles de interés. Se miraron a los ojos, y Binnie que tampoco sabía de astronomía, creyó por instante ver el cosmos entero en esas pupilas negras. La cercanía de sus rostros se precipitó en un parpadeo, entrecerrando los párpados al calorcillo tenue de su respiración llegar a su nariz.

Si tan solamente los cerrara…

Sabría qué es el amor, las estrellas, ser mujer y ser hombre de una vez por todas.

Ser una persona que quiere amar a la luz de las estrellas.

Estrellas…

¡Maldición!

Binnie se levantó al darse cuenta de que era tan tarde.

—¡M-me tengo que ir! ¡Mis tíos han de estar preocupados! —se sacudió la grava del vestido y se atropelló a tomar sus cubetas con agua a medias.

El príncipe la siguió.

—¿Y si la llevo hasta su hogar y me presento? —preguntó— Así confiarán en que está bajo mi cuidado —quiso tranquilizarla con esa oferta, pero su falta de respuestas supuso una— No era mi intención ocasionarle problemas, princesa…

—N-No es tu culpa mi falta de atención —tomó un junco a orillas del claro y se guindó las pesadas cubetas a los hombros— N-No me fije del tiempo y-y-.

—Yo tampoco —interrumpió con una sonrisa, quitándole las cubetas— La aproximaré a su hogar —de una palmadita despertó a SiWol que bostezó— Vamos, dormilón.

Binnie suspiró y comenzó a andar.

Ojalá tío HakYeon no esté tan enojado…

A mitad del sendero se despidió y corrió hasta llegar. Como era de esperarse, los tres hombres estaban reunidos en la pequeña y humilde mesa de madera. A la puerta abrirse subieron la cabeza con preocupación.

—¡Binnie! —sonrió SangHyuk con alivio. Ken resopló y se derrumbó en la silla.

—¡¿Dónde estabas!? —reclamó HakYeon.

—M-Me quedé mirando las estrellas —excusó rápidamente, disimulando el sucio de su ropa con las manos.

Ken enarcó la ceja a los moretones en su cara. SangHyuk al darse cuenta corrió por agua y ungüento.

—¡¿Sola!? ¡¿En medio del bosque!? ¿Segura que sola? —burló cruel.

—¡Claro, tío! —vaciló, sintiendo que en esa mirada había algo más— ¿¡C-Con quie-

—¡Con ese tal principucho! ¿quizás? —interrumpió dolido— ¡No creí fueras capaz de mentirnos a la cara!

—¡¿Qué!? ¿De qué hablas?

—Los vi en la fuente —gruñó— Le leías un poema… ¿Estás loca? ¡¿Por qué le lees poemas de amor a un desconocido!? ¿No tienes honor? —se atropelló a reclamar. Binnie agachó la cabeza, pero un tirón a su mentón le hizo subirla— ¿Y esos golpes? —parpadeó sorprendido— ¿Dónde se metieron…? ¡Binnie, no me digas qu-!

—¡¿Qué!? —se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió— ¡No! ¡Se llama Leo y es mi amigo! ¡¿Por qué me espiabas!?

—Un amigo que amas… —replicó con esa sorna que dolía tanto en el pecho.

—¡B-bueno amo a todos amigos! ¡bueno al único amigo que tengo! —carcajeó con amargura— ¡Si tuviera más amigos, tal vez, no estarías celoso! ¡Si no me tuvieras encerrada aquí siempre!

—¿¡Para qué!? ¡Si con uno solo ya vienes a estas horas! ¡Estas no son horas de llegar para una señorita! ¡Eres una doncella, no una mujer barata!

Binnie palideció y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué dices!? ¡Sólo veíamos las estrellas! —gritó, odiando escuchar su propia voz gruesa quebrarse lastimera— ¡Y me enseñó a usar la espada!

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! —sonrió SangHyuk.

HakYeon carcajeó.

—¿Me harás creer que un príncipe rufián de esos le enseñará a una pobre campesina a usar su espada? —su expresión de hizo sombría— ¡No me veas la cara! Ya te lo había dicho ¡Es muy peligroso allá afuera! Pones en riesgo tu vida paseándote de noche con un, con un, con un, ¡con un desconocido! ¿Y si te raptaba? ¡¿Si se aprovechaba de ti y al ver que tu…!? —dijo. Binnie deformó su rostro en un rictus adolorido a esa mención. Si viera que…—¡Te podría hasta haber matado, no lo conoces!

—Pues, ¡para ser un desconocido me comprende mejor que tú! —replicó dolida.

El resonar de una bofetada detuvo el griterío.

—HakYeon… —JaeHwan palideció.

—Binnie… — SangHyuk con los ojos llorosos retrocedió.

Binnie se tomó del rostro, crujiendo los dientes al dolor que le derramaba más lágrimas.

—¡Me cansé! Tu lugar es aquí, ¡aquí! —gritó HakYeon— ¡Estás castigada! ¡No saldrás más de casa, es una orden!

—¡Al diablo! —gritó ella, atropellándose a las escaleras a su habitación.

—¡Tu creyendo sus palabras y seguro hasta está prometido con otra en su maldito castillo! —le gritó desde abajo, haciéndola detener en medio de su huida— ¡No seas tonta, él no te puede amar! —Binnie apretó la barandilla y estremeció— ¡Ese hombre apenas te alce la falda huiría asqueado, Binnie!

—¡Cállate, te odio! —lloró desconsolada, pasándose las manos con rabia por el rostro para dejar de hacerlo— ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca has hecho nada por mí, sólo joderme!

El portazo fue el final.

HakYeon parpadeó y se tragó las lágrimas. Se llevó los dedos a esos mechones blancos sobre su flequillo, recordando cuando entregó parte de su alma por él.

Por ella.

Diecisiete años atrás.

SangHyuk subió corriendo las escaleras.

—Le rompiste el corazón —murmuró JaeHwan, posando la mano a su hombro.

—Así estará a salvo… —dijo en un hilo de voz, con las lágrimas pendiendo de su quijada.

—Se lo rompiste dos veces, N.

Binnie derribó la mesita de tablas repleta de libros prestados y se dejó caer en el suelo. Apretó los puños a los volados de su vestido curtido y rompió en llanto. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, pero tenía razón.

HakYeon tenía razón.

Si Leo supiera lo aberrante que es su cuerpo sin esas formas sugestivas y dulces de una doncella…

Huiría asqueado.

El abrigo de SangHyuk cubrió sus hombros estremecidos a cada sollozo.

—¿Quieres pan? —le sonrió el chico, acuclillado a su lado— Lo horneé esta tarde… —le acercó un pedacito.

—No tío… —negó, hundiendo el rostro a sus rodillas— No tengo apetito…

—Aunque sea un poquito, te hará bien comer —acarició su cabello, ensortijándolo en bucles— Traje leche del mercado también… —a su lado, un vaso de leche fresca esperaba su aprobación.

Binnie se tragó las lágrimas y apretó aún más los puños a la tela.

Cuanto quería no tener de esa indulgente tela encima, sino una armadura donde ser débil fuera imposible. Si se supone las mujeres son fuertes y valientes, ¿por qué ella no lo era tampoco?

Como fuera, era un error. Su cuerpo, su mente, sus sentimientos.

—D-Déjame sola, por favor… —lloró.

SangHyuk suspiró, dejó el plato y el vaso a un lado y se fue, cerrando en silencio la puerta.

Las estrellas titilantes, que tiempo atrás habían sido testigos del amor, fueron las que le acompañaron en esa noche larga y de llanto.


	4. Flores de manzano

**_La Bella Durmiente_ **

Capítulo 4: Flores de manzano

 

Los días corrían a través de su ventana, que una noche después, al despertar, estaba enrejada. Y sobre el alfeizar, pétalos de florecillas rosas fueron la evidencia. Binnie apretó los puños y se empequeñeció en su cama, siendo espectadora del alba, del crepúsculo y la noche más desoladora.

Libros abiertos rodeaban su figura, pero no había ojos curiosos que los releyeran.

Una y otra vez, como el pasar perezoso de las nubes desde la torre más alta de su castillo personal, recordaba ese poema, que ahora no tenía en sus manos, sino esas cálidas que sentía sobre las suyas, aunque ahí no estuvieran.

— _Así es, no volveremos a vagar_ —murmuró con la mejilla a la colcha y la voz ronca, agotada de tanto maldecir y desear escapar— … _Tan tarde en la noche, aunque el corazón siga amando, y la luna conserve el mismo brillo…_ —recitaba de memoria, entrecerrando los ojitos cansados para permitirse soñar.

Con él.

  * •••••



— _Pues, así como la espada gasta su vaina, y el alma consume el pecho, asimismo el corazón debe detenerse a respirar, e incluso el amor debe descansar_ —murmuró el príncipe Leo con una pequeña sonrisa. La voz de ella aún la tenía tan presente. La brisa nocturna ondeaba sus cabellos y la luna llena se reflectaba en la cesta de manzanas a su lado— _Aunque la noche fue hecha para amar, y los días vuelven demasiado pronto, aun así, no volveremos a vagar a la luz de la luna_ —miró al cielo y suspiró, cerrando el pequeño libro de páginas amarillentas— No recito tan bien a Lord Byron como ella, ¿verdad, SiWol?

Los días corrían delante sus ojos, que, sin advertirlo, dejaron de hallar a aquella Bruja de los Bosques alrededor. Ni rastros de su voz severa, su risa bonita y esa cascada de sirena maldita. El príncipe miró de reojo al caballo, que, con las orejas gachas y los grandes ojos tristes, también la añoraba. Ambos fueron espectadores del alba, del crepúsculo y las noches más desoladoras.

La doncella no había vuelto más. No se preocuparía, porque la luna conservaba el mismo brillo y el corazón sigue amando, aunque ya no esté.

La esperaría, todos los días la esperaba en el mismo lugar, y ella lo añoraba, en su mismo lugar.

  * •••••



El amanecer deseó ser indulgente con ella, las avecillas intentaban animarla con su canto entre los barrotes y la luz del sol acarició sus mejillas. Binnie se levantó, y aunque sonrió a los pajaritos darle los buenos días, sus ojos se mantenían vacíos.

Se levantó y desvistió, mirando su reflejo en el agrietado espejo contra la pared. Recordaba demasiado bien esas rajas que distorsionaban su silueta. Las cicatrices aún seguían ahí en sus nudillos y ese cuerpo que no sentía suyo, también. Deslizó sus manos por su piel, evaluando su cintura estrecha, sus largas y esbeltas piernas, sus brazos estilizados, aunque fuertes, pero también estaba ahí el pecho plano y la vergüenza entre sus piernas. No había visto a otra mujer en su vida, pero estaba seguro que ellas no eran así.

En su corazón no lo sentía de esa manera.

Esos vestidos colgados a un lado eran sencillos por la humildad de su hogar, pero hermosos a su manera, y ellos no le producían ilusión. Ni el largo cabello que alcanzaba su cintura, ni las facciones de princesa.

¿Princesa?

No se sentía una princesa.

Aunque, si el Príncipe Leo era quien se lo decía, lo podría aceptar. Porque para él las princesas también pueden tomar espadas y luchar. Porque para él las princesas pueden pensar y ser tomadas en serio.

Porque las princesas son iguales que los príncipes.

Parpadeó al darse cuenta en su reflejo que estaba llorando.

—No seas tonto, seguro ya te olvidó —se pasó las manos con vergüenza por las mejillas. Se detuvo y volvió a mirarse con asombro— Tonto… —repitió, llevando los dedos al espejo roto y polvoriento— Tonto… Soy un tonto. Un tonto, un... grandísimo tonto —a pesar de las lágrimas y los insultos, comenzó a sonreír. Su reflejo se lo devolvía a ojos brillantes. Una pasión incontenible borboteó dentro su corazón, como el fuego del primer amor, como la ira de la primera decepción— Soy… —sus labios temblaron, muchas veces lo pensó, lo dudó, se lo preguntó, pero ahora no había nada de ello— Soy un hombre —sonrió.

Era una afirmación. No tenía libros para saberlo, pero como las estrellas y el amor, no necesitaba saberlo para sentirlo así, para creerlo así.

Tomó ese vestido verde esmeralda que SangHyuk meses atrás le había traído del mercado. Con unas tijeras melladas recortó la falda y mutiló esos encajes y modestos empedrados que no le representaban. Se vistió, enrolló su largo cabello en su pecho y alzó el mentón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arremetió contra ese pelo que HakYeon le cepillaba con abnegación.

Sin embargo, una aurora de centellas cerúleas, turquesas y rosas encendieron la habitación. Las tijeras rebotaron en su cabello, donde algunas hebras fulgían de sobrenatural rojo fuego. Soltó las tijeras rotas y retrocedió descolocado. El espejo terminó de volverse pedazos y entre sus cristales, miró como lentamente, su largo cabello volvió a ser vibrante jengibre.

Retrocedió asustado, lastimándose los dedos de los pies con los vidrios rotos y esos pétalos marchitos de cerezo que alfombraban el suelo.

¿Qué era esto…?

  * •••••



Se reclinó desde su trono erigido de huesos y sonrió. Posó los codos a los reposabrazos del trono y apoyó su mentón a sus manos entrelazadas. Aquellas luces dulces y preciosas iluminaban débilmente alrededor, jugando con las sombras de la tropa vuelta piedra que adornaban el vestíbulo. Un cuervo enorme planeó a las afueras del lúgubre castillo y entró por la ventana, mínima para otorgar luz a tan sombrío recinto.

El Rey Loco ensanchó la sonrisa al sentir las zarpas del ave posarse en su hombro.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo, sin dejar de mirar al reflejo que ofrecía el espejo maldito. Esa aurora a tres tonalidades oscureció por completo— La magia más poderosa reside en la voluntad y el corazón, y, para un simple danzante de Oriente, debo de elogiar su atrevimiento… —largos mechones en su nuca caían a sus hombros enfundados en la negra armadura. Chasqueó los dedos atiborrados de anillos y el cuervo graznó atroz. Alzó vuelo y salió por la ventana.

El Rey se acomodó la corona de espinos sobre su cabeza y alzó el mentón con altivez.

—Te atrapé, príncipe —sonrió.

  * •••••



—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Binnie! —asomó la cabecita SangHyuk.

—Gracias…—Binnie sonrió con debilidad, esfumándose por completo al ver HakYeon con su plato de desayuno en las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida, ya eres toda una señorita —se acercó JaeHwan, sentándose a orillas de su cama y tomando de su mano.

—Heh, supongo… —ladeó los hombros y trató de parecer feliz. Ni había recordado su cumpleaños. HakYeon clavó sus ojos a la pared con el espejo ausente, preguntándose en silencio dónde estaba. Binnie rehuía de esa interrogante mirando a otra parte y cubriendo sus pies lastimados con la manta.

—¿Qué querrás de regalo? —saltó SangHyuk, revolviéndole el cabello— Que no sea una espada —bromeó para animar la situación.

El chico remordió sus labios y miró también a la pared vacía. Quería saber que significaban esas luces, pero debería delatar sus intenciones de cortarse el pelo y no quería pelear más.

Le dolía pelear con su tío HakYeon, tanto como le dolía que no le entendiera.

—¿Y bien? —JaeHwan lo sacó de su ensimismamiento— ¿Qué quieres por cumpleaños?

—Podrían… —dudó cabizbajo, mirando al desayuno a su regazo sin ganas de probar bocado— ¿Dejar de tratarme como chica?

HakYeon, cruzado de brazos en la entrada, se sobresaltó. SangHyuk y JaeHwan se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con tristeza.

—¿Huh? ¿Cómo así? —dudó HakYeon— Eres una chica, y ahora, una mujer.

—No lo soy —apartó el desayuno y se sentó.

—Lo eres —replicó— Usas vestidos, te gusta cantar y tienes el cabello largo y hermoso, ¡como cualquier mujer! —en su voz se le delató el nerviosismo.

—¡Eso no basta para ser una! —gritó. Arrepentido agachó la cabeza, con mechones de cabello rojizo deslizándose a su rostro— Debes… sentirlo dentro de ti.

—Naciste mujer, Binnie… —murmuró SangHyuk, tomando de su mano.

Apretó los dientes, conteniendo se nudo en la garganta tan dañino para su fortaleza.

—¿Una mujer defectuosa? —lo soltó y se levantó— ¿¡Qué tan cruel son los Dioses para crearme mal a propósito!? —preguntó con rabia. Ante ellos ese vestido verde destrozado y a medio muslo se enseñó— ¿Qué más hacen las mujeres? ¿Casarse, tener bebés y un marido que las mantenga? —burló con amargura— ¡No puedo hacer eso, ni tampoco quiero! Y si ser mujer es ser eso, ¡no quiero ser una! —sus ojos furiosos miraron a HakYeon y se aproximó a él— ¡Ya me quitaste mi única oportunidad de amar a alguien! ¿Qué más? —suplicó— ¡Córtame el pelo y deja de disfrazarme, que esto no soy yo! —tiró de las hilachas de encaje al cuello de su vestido, pero esos ojos tristes y el mutismo fue la respuesta— ¡Por favor! —su voz quebró.

HakYeon agachó la cabeza, iluminándose a la luz por la ventana esos mechones blancos.

—No puedo concederte ese deseo… —murmuró mirando a sus manos vacíos. Allí podía estar un abanico de piedras preciosas, pero ese mismo abanico lo había condenado a esto. Para salvarle la vida. Esa era su promesa a los Reyes, aunque doliera tanto— No puedo hacer eso —remordió sus labios al sentir los ojos decepcionados de HongBin sobre él.

Le había fallado como padrino, una y otra vez.

—¿Y no hay otra cosa que quieras? —ofreció JaeHwan conciliador— ¡Vamos, quiten esas caras largas! Tal vez… —se acercó a él y le apartó el cabello de la frente— En tu próximo cumpleaños podamos… —sus labios dudaron antes de sonreírle— HongBin.

—¿HongBin? —sus ojitos acuosos de abrieron de sorpresa.

—Así se llamaba tu padre, ¿te gustaría?

El chico se mantenía conmocionado. Durante años creció sin el calor de sus padres, ni siquiera con el conocimiento de quienes habían sido, pero ese nombre bastaba para tenerlos un poco más presentes.

—JaeHwan… —intentó reprochar HakYeon. Era cruel darle falsas esperanzas.

—Es su cumpleaños —le replicó— ¿Qué tal…? ¿Llamarte HongBin por hoy y un libro de la sección prohibida?

—¡¿En serio!? —gritó sin poderlo evitar. Se abalanzó a los brazos de JaeHwan, abrazándole con fuerza— ¡Sí, sí!

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Ni se te ocurra ir! —HakYeon le tiró la oreja de un jalón a JaeHwan— Me tienes que ayudar con su fiesta de cumpleaños, mentecato.

—Yo iré a buscarlo —resolvió SangHyuk con esa sonrisita complacida de ojitos rasgados.

—¿Tienes edad para retirar libros de la sección prohibida? —burló.

—¡Claro! Sólo los ancianos como ustedes y los niños no pueden entrar —sacó la lengua— Yo soy ya todo un hombre.

—¿Por qué no los ancianos? —dudó HongBin.

—¡El último que lo hizo lo encontraron muerto patas pa´rriba! —y se tiró a la cama, estirando las piernas en alto como animalito envenenado, haciéndole reír.

—¿En serio quieres eso, Binnie? —HakYeon dudó nervioso, posando la mano a su hombro— Ya tienes muchos l-libros…

—¿Puedes dejar de decidir por mí, tío? —le apartó molesto.

—¡No sabes que contienen esos libros! ¡Obscenidades, magia negra, conjuros, muerte!

SangHyuk se contuvo de carcajear. Para ser un hechicero danzante de una aldea ya extinta del Lejano Oriente era demasiado pesado…

—¡Deja de protegerme tanto! ¡Y soy HongBin, no Binnie! —recordó.

—¡Entonces ya me voy! ¡Traeré dulces también! —SangHyuk acabó la discusión, corriendo escaleras abajo— ¡Me llevo el caballo, bon voyage!

—¡¿A Choco!? —chilló JaeHwan, persiguiéndolo.

—¿Querrás… un pay de manzana para tu fiesta? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. HongBin miró al suelo, sonriendo con melancolía.

—Es mi favorito…

—Lo sé… Binn- HongBin…

Él ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con sincera gratitud. HakYeon le devolvió el gesto con suavidad.

—Buscaré las manzanas al bosque, ¿puedo?

—Ve —asintió.

  * •••••



El mediodía ya decía adiós, haciéndose el sol calcinante brisa fresca.

— _Así es, no volveremos a vagar_ _tan tarde en la noche, aunque el corazón siga amando, y la luna conserve el mismo brillo…_ —releía el príncipe al compás de los juncos y las copas de los árboles— _Pues, así como la espada gasta su vaina, y el alma consume el pecho, asimismo el corazón debe detenerse a respirar, e incluso el amor debe descansar_ … —sonrió y cerró el libro, cuyas páginas ya se degastarían entre sus dedos. SiWol bufó a su oído, pastando a un lado— ¿Crees que hoy podamos ver a la princesa, SiWol? —le preguntó, acariciando sus negras crines— Lo sé, tú también la echas de menos… —sonrió, mirando al sendero, esperando su regreso, como todos los días— Sólo nos hemos visto contadas veces, pero un sincero afecto en mi crece cuando la pienso. Cuando la pienso… pienso en su cabello —ensanchó la sonrisa y miró la cesta de manzanas y cosas más que se sumaron a la vigilia de hoy— ¿Y si realmente me echó una maldición y por eso sólo pienso en ella? —carcajeó, sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció al viento y sus ojos tristes miraron al poema sin voz hermosa que lo recitara— _Aunque la noche fue hecha para amar, y los días vuelven demasiado pronto, aun así, no volveremos a vagar a la luz de la luna_ … ¿Crees que le guste mi…? Hoy es su cump- —subió la vista cuando el viento embraveció, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de arrojarse a la dicha del descubrimiento— ¿E-Es ella? —dudó al ver esa silueta acercarse— ¡Princesa!

HongBin retrocedió, dejando caer la cubeta de madera al suelo terroso. Aún con la brisa jugando con su pelo rojo al sol, sonrió a ojos llorosos. Ese vestido rosa pastel y las florecillas que coronaban su cabeza lo acercaban más a un espejismo que la realidad que tanto había deseado de regreso.

Leo se acercó rápidamente a él, sonrojándose por el atrevimiento. Se inclinó en una reverencia, sacándose el sombrero de pluma que tenía.

—Lo lamento si la asusté, princesa… —subió la mirada, apretando ese sombrero de terciopelo negro entre sus manos nerviosas. Sus ojos abismales brillaban como guijarros al río— Hoy… Hoy luce más hermosa que la última vez que la vi.

—¿Vamos por manzanas? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, desde la ventana de la torre más alta de su castillo de soledad los días fueron eternos. Y pese a ello, estaba él ahí, sonriéndole también.

—Mi deuda con usted es eterna —recordó, recogiendo su cubeta del suelo. Cuando HongBin iba a girar, tomó también de su muñeca.

—¿Qué?

El príncipe se inclinó en su rodilla y le ofreció en una mano ese ramo de florecillas de manzano que había recogido del campo. HongBin retrocedió y cuando la alegría no le cabía en el pecho, de su otra mano le ofreció algo más.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, ya algo habitual durante este tiempo, pero diferentes. Están eran lágrimas de felicidad. Una felicidad que impedía respirar.

—Hoy es su aniversario de vida, princesa. Por favor, acepte estos regalos de mi parte por su agasajo. No crea que olvidé cuando me lo mencionó… —sonrió.

Sin poder creerlo, lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¡¿Una espada!? ¡Por los dioses! —sus dedos temblorosos palparon la vaina que la recubría. Era ligera, corta y esbelta como una aguja— ¡Es hermosa! ¡La empuñadura! ¡El grabado! —de un tirón la desenvainó, soltando un grito de emoción cuando su hoja relució al sol— ¡¿Cómo pudiste!?

—Fue labrada por el mejor herrero de mi reino. N-No será una salazarí y fue un trabajo exprés, pero créame que tuvo atención al detalle… —musitó, entregándole también el ramo en su otra manita temblorosa.

Turnó sus ojos a sus obsequios y a esa sonrisa dulce que tanto había añorado. Eran tres regalos maravillosos.

—E-Es… Es… Tu…

El príncipe se levantó, espantando esas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—No llore, por favor… ¿No le gustó del todo? ¿Estuvo mal el grabado de flores de manzano? —preguntaba sin dejar de sonreírle y deslizando el índice por el costado de la empuñadura de oro blanco— Siempre que veo manzanas pienso en ust-

HongBin sollozó y le abrazó, siendo envuelto entre esos cálidos brazos en el acto. El príncipe Leo sonreía a ojos cerrados a pesar de las mejillas encendidas al más vivo carmesí.

—Gracias… —hundió el rostro a su cuello y apretó sus manos, marcándose esas flores de manzano en ambas.

—A usted —corrigió. Antes de HongBin poder replicar, le soltó— ¿Vamos por manzanas? —acomodó su flequillo despeinado y deshizo las últimas lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas— Y a probar a esta pequeña —señaló a la delgada espada— ¿Qué nombre le pondrá?

HongBin tras pensarlo unos instantes, ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Escoba —respondió. El príncipe Leo enarcó la ceja— R-Recuerde que soy una bruja.

Sus ojos negros le envolvieron en una calidez inexplicable al sonreír.

—Una bruja con su escoba puede volar muy, muy lejos —aprobó. Era el nombre ideal.

—Y ser libre.


	5. Azul, rosa ¡y verde!

**_La Bella Durmiente_ **

Capítulo 5: Azul, rosa ¡y verde!

 

SiWol hacía de las suyas con los cestos de manzanas. Entre masticada y masticada miraba al par de idiotas en el claro. Las espadas chocaban con furia, resonando el metal por sobre las copas de los árboles a la brisa.

HongBin retrocedía nerviosamente cuando Leo se adueñaba del combate. Con una agilidad asombrosa predecía sus simples movimientos y juraba que podría reventar su espada de una estocada. Era difícil estar atento a sus pies, manos, a sostener a Escoba y a fijarse en ese rostro concentrado y con gotas de sudor a las sienes. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el caluroso sol y el viento lo despeinaba sin problemas. El príncipe Leo era tan apuesto, por los dioses…

Un choque brutal de espadas le hizo tambalear.

—¡No mire al rostro, princesa! —le sacó de su ensoñación. HongBin asintió con torpeza, siguiéndole el compás como podía— ¡A las manos, es a las manos!

Se enfocó en ellas y la espada, sin embargo, Leo aprovechó eso para barrerle los pies con la pierna, derribándolo al suelo.

—¡Leo!

Leo se inclinó hacia él. Entre jadeos le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.  
—…Y a los pies —susurró a su oído, deteniéndole el pulso. Se enderezó y le ofreció la mano— Se confió demasiado, princesa —esa sonrisa arrogante con el cabello sudado y alborotado era magnífica. Y HongBin se aprovechó de ella para tumbarlo de espaldas de una patada— ¡Auch!

—¡Y tú también! —burló, levantándose de un salto.

—¡Pausa! —carcajeó adolorido, soltando la espada y sobando tras su cabeza— Descanso, descanso —se levantó todavía algo aturdido. Su sonrisita impresionada se desvaneció al ver un moretón en uno de los pómulos de HongBin— ¡O-Oh! ¿Estás bien? —acunó sus mejillas acaloradas para mirar mejor el hematoma—Te golpeé…

HongBin ruborizó por la brecha que apenas separaba sus rostros. Su aliento cálido y acelerado chocaba contra su nariz. A manos temblorosas lo apartó y miró a otra parte.

—¡E-Estoy bien! Es parte del entrenamiento.

El príncipe sonrió y envainó su espada.

—Vayamos a la fuente a que se lave la cara. Aunque sea entrenamiento, sigue siendo su cumpleaños —propuso, comenzando el camino hacia la fuente de piedra a unos metros de allí. HongBin asintió y le siguió, mirando a sus pies para tranquilizar su corazón aún alborotado. No era por el entrenamiento, de eso estaba seguro.

Recogió agua de la palangana y HongBin tomó un poco, limpiando su cara sudada y sucia de tierra.

—Es una lástima por su vestido, es hermoso… —dijo, mirando a las manchas de tierra que curtían su falda y mangas.

—No me importan los vestidos —encogió de hombros, volviendo a enjuagarse la cara— Si fuera por mi usara una armadura como la tuya.

—Qué pésima idea…

—¿P-Por qué? —HongBin palideció. Su corazón contento se derrumbó hasta el suelo. Leo por su parte soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Las armaduras son un fastidio, y si es día soleado… ¡Lo menos que querrá será compartir tienda de campaña con cinco soldados apestosos! —entornó los ojos con la sonrisa en los labios. HongBin se tranquilizó y negó con la cabeza a su mismo nerviosismo— Pero, usted sería un maravilloso soldado… —le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. HongBin retrocedió hasta sus tobillos topar con la fuente de piedra. Leo volvió a acercarse, detallando ese rostro ruborizado e impresionado— Una maravillosa soldado —deslizó los dedos a ordenar tras su oreja un mechón rebelde— Aunque me apenaría obligarla a comer gachas de avena cinco días a la semana y limpiar las caballerizas si me erra una flecha —admitió encogiendo de hombros.

—…Eres un Comandante muy indulgente, Leo —quiso bromear, aunque su manita trémula estaba posada sobre su propio pecho. Su corazón iba a colapsar si volvía a acercarse así.

—Ante mis debilidades lo soy, como cualquier ser humano —murmuró, tomando un sorbo de su cantimplora.

—¿Debilidades? ¿Soy yo una? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo es —le miró, extendiéndole su cantimplora.

HongBin sonriente la tomó. Tiró de su muñeca, doblándola a su espalda y tirándolo al piso. Apenas cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba mordiendo el polvo. Una risita traviesa chocó a su oído.

—Lo usaré en tu contra para destruirte —burló orgulloso. Antes de Leo poder replicar, le soltó y se fue de regreso al claro a entrenar.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —balbuceó, trastabillando al levantarse y seguirlo detrás.

—¡Usar las debilidades de tu enemigo a tu favor! ¡Bien dijiste en la clase, señor Comandante indulgente! —rio.

Leo frunció el ceño y corrió hacia él, comenzando el juego de perseguirse entre risas y gritos.

  * •••••



En la cabaña JaeHwan sobre un banquito adornaba las paredes con guirnaldas de papel. En medio de la salita de estar había un armazón, en dónde un hermoso vestido se hacía con paciencia.

—Ha demorado mucho… —resopló HakYeon, ensartando el hilo a la aguja para continuar cosiendo la manga del vestido.

—¿Será que se escapó con su novio? —canturreó.

HakYeon se desplomó patas para arriba del banquillo, volando hilos y encajes por los aires. JaeHwan se mordió la lengua para no carcajear.

—¡No bromees con eso! —chilló, levantándose con dificultad. No obstante, su sexto sentido le hizo arrancarse el alfiletero de la muñeca— La iré a busc-

—¡Déjalo! Bien sabes que no se irá —entornó los ojos el rubio de canas y lentes redondos—Y no te refieras a él como una chica…

HakYeon crujió los dientes.

—Eso peligroso, Ken. ¡¿O es que soy el único con cabeza aquí!? —comenzó a caminar en círculos como siempre. Exudaba angustia por los poros— Si algo le pasa… Yo…

—¿Morirás porque parte de tu alma es suya por el contra hechizo que hiciste? —ironizó, más atento de clavar las guirnaldas en la pared.

—¡Más que eso!

—Nosotros también lo amamos, N. Es como nuestro hijo —recordó, bajando de un salto del banquito— Y los hijos tienen que decidir solos su destino…

—¿Y que la única esperanza de acabar la tiranía del Rey Loco muera? —le enfrentó con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué se mate el solo al saber la verdad?

—¿Cuál esperanza si nunca sabrá su origen? ¿Cuál verdad? —recordó JaeHwan— Estará a salvo mientras esté con nosotros, pero, no lo torturemos de más… —ambos suspiraron sin remedio. Miró el vestido a medias y ladeó la cabeza— ¿Y ese vestido qué?

HakYeon volvió a sentarse frente a la pieza, prosiguiendo con la aguja e hilo para terminar la manga.

—Por semanas lo he estado haciendo… —sonrió con melancolía, apretando la tela— Creí que, si yo le hacía los vestidos más hermosos… Un día podría sentirse feliz con ellos, como una mujer… —la mano de JaeHwan se posó sobre su hombro— Lo sé… No lo aceptará.

—Si se lo explicaras, puede que lo entienda —murmuró tras su espalda, frotando su hombro. Le soltó y miró el vestido— ¿Por semanas, dices? Diablos, N —burló— ¡Esas costuras se pueden resolver en un segundo!

De un floreo con los dedos la aguja en la mano de su amigo flotó en el aire. Las agujas e hilos en el suelo se ensartaron sobre sus cabezas y todas se abalanzaron sobre el vestido, cosiéndose como si cinco sastres invisibles lo hicieran. Sólo aquel brillo azul delataba que JaeHwan era el culpable. Cintas y tules se sumaron, hasta una hilera de mostacillas. HakYeon retrocedió impresionado. El fulgor intensificó, encegueciéndolos un instante. Se frotó los ojos con los puños y sonrió asombrado.

…Hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle.

—¡¿Qué hiciste!? —chilló horrorizado.

—Lo terminé —jactó.

El vestido que durante semanas diseñaba a escondidas de HongBin, estaba realizado antes sus ojos… Pero era azul.

—¡Es azul, grandísimo tonto!

—¿Qué tiene? —encogió de hombros.

—¡Tenía que ser rosado! ¡Rosado! —tomó los patrones sobre el banquito, extendiéndolos contra su puntiaguda nariz. JaeHwan apartó esos papeles de un manotazo y se acercó a su creación. Era un vestido azul cielo de mangas largas y falda con una caída exquisita.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡El azul es color de niños, le gustará más! —chasqueó los dedos, evaporándose una estela cerúlea en el aire.

—¡No, el rosa le queda mejor! ¡Tus vestidos azules son horribles! —corrió hacia la mesa, esta vez para tomar su abanico. Lo extendió en lo alto y un huracán de flores de cerezo envolvieron el vestido.

—¡¿Disculpa!? —chilló estrangulado. A la brisa mermar un vestido rosa claro tomó lugar. Más femenino y delicado que la palabra. JaeHwan sacó la lengua ante esa revelación tan pastelosa— ¡Horribles los tuyos todos llenos de encajes y flores!

—¡Él se ve hermoso con ellos! —replicó, abrazándose al maniquí.

—¡Dijiste hermoso, já! ¡Y él! —señaló. HakYeon ruborizó y maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Cállate!

JaeHwan chasqueó los dedos otra vez y una pesadísima espada apareció de la nada en su puño. Lo blandió al aire como varita y de una centella el vestido se volvió azul.

—¡Mucho mejor!

HakYeon agitó su abanicó, convirtiéndolo en rosado.

—¡Rosa!

El caballero gritó ofendido y una luz cerúlea cubrió el vestido, de nuevo en celeste.

—¡Que azul! ¡Es varonil e infiere intelecto!

El viento de cerezos lo regresó al color rosado.

—¡Rosado, va con sus curvas!

—¡Ni siquiera tiene curvas, N! ¡Es plano como una tabla! —razonó a gritos.

—¡Plana te dejaré la cabeza a ti!

—¡Hooola! —canturreó SangHyuk con una paleta en la boca tras abrir la puerta cargado de bolsas de papel. Tenía un libro grueso y negro en alto— ¡Este libro de _“Cómo volver renacuajos a tus enemigos y clarividencia para novatos”_ le encantará a Binnie! ¡También traje leche fresca, peras y ciruelas del merc-! —se detuvo al ver esa batalla de lucecitas azules y rosas por los aires— ¿Qué están haciendo, abuelos?

Ambos giraron hacia el padrino menor y corrieron hacia él.

—¡Hyuk! ¡Resolvamos esto como hombres, mentecato! —miró a JaeHwan.

—¡Opino lo mismo! —asintió enojado.

Empujaron al chico contra la pared.

—¡Hyuk! ¿¡Cuál color le queda mejor a HongBin!? —preguntaron los dos al unísono. Se miraron con impresión por la conexión, para luego fruncir el ceño aún más.

—¡Azul! —gritó uno.

—¡Rosa! —chilló el otro.

—¡Azul, por los dioses! ¡No seas necio!

—¡Que no, que no, que no!

El pobre Hyuk turnaba sus ojitos confusos a los dos, como si presenciara una partida de damas chinas.

—¡Deja de imponerle que use rosado, N! ¡Es un niño! ¡Y oh, vaya! —se cubrió burlesco el rostro con la mano— ¡Me lo disfrazas de princesa y tiene hasta el pito más grande que todos nosotros aquí!

SangHyuk escupió la piruleta que se estaba comiendo y HakYeon soltó un exhalo de terror. Casi que le partió el abanico en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué haces espiando desnudo a mi bebé, depravado!?

—¡Pudiste haberlo ocultado con tu magia celestial del Oriente! —chilló sobándose el moretón— ¡Así nos hubiéramos ahorrado todos estos problemas! ¡Sólo le pintaste el puto pelo!

—¡Lo intenté, pero las Estrellas no me dejaron! ¡Es magia muy poderosa! ¡Y te recuerdo que casi muero y me dejaron medio albino! —se señaló su cabello con mechones blancos.

—¡Pues, qué terrible padrino le asignaron las Estrellas al futuro Rey, que ni su pene puede desaparecer! —giraba en círculos en una burla cruel a su danzar con abanico.

—¡C-Come tierra!

—¡Chicos, basta ya! —intervino Hyuk. JaeHwan y HakYeon chocaron las frentes, y seguramente hasta un rayito salió de sus ojos furiosos— ¿Qué barrabasadas hablan? Los colores no son de niño o de niña, ¡son colores! ¡Sólo son colores, por el Santo Pony!

Los dos miraron al menor y luego a ellos. Tragaron grueso y agacharon la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

—Tiene razón… —murmuró JaeHwan.

—Odio admitirlo, pero… Sí —bufó HakYeon.

—Lo importante es que HongBin se sienta feliz… Hoy es su cumpleaños dieciocho. Nuestra niña o niño, como sea, ya creció… —dijo con suavidad, frotando los hombros de sus compañeros— Y por eso… —se sacó la varita del bolsillo y la alzó en alto— ¡Pido que su vestido sea verde!

—¡¿Qué!? —gritaron los dos.

Relinchos retumbaron las paredes y galoparon caballos de humo verde por todas partes. Una legión de pajaritos entró por la ventana y hasta ratones de campo saltaron adentro. HakYeon gritó y saltó sobre JaeHwan quien lo cargó como novia.

 _—¡Salacadula Chalchicomula Bibidi Babidi Bú!_ —cantaba feliz. Los dos boquiabiertos vieron como los muebles comenzaron a bailar tras Hyuk, que daba saltos entre movimientos de varita— _Siete palabras de magia que son: ¡Bibidi Babidi Bu!_

Pajaritos con el mantel de los picos cubrieron la mesa ambulante y los ratones arreglaron la vajilla encima. En la cocina más ratones preparaban la masa del pay, correteando de allá para acá para lavarse en el fregadero y luego caer de pancita sobre el bol de harina.

—¿Qué clase de lengua muerta es esa…? —HakYeon miró a JaeHwan, quien todavía lo cargaba en brazos.

—Las Estrellas le asignaron unos padrinos peculiares… —contuvo una risita burlona, viendo a un ratón fortachón romper los huevos— …Un loquito y el bailarín.

—¡Cállate que tú te cortas las uñas de los pies con los dientes!

—¡N!

 _—¡Salacadula Chalchicomula Bibidi Babidi Bu!_ —cantando con la varita los destellos de caballos verdes acabaron de decorar la pared, repleta de guirnaldas y florecillas— _Yo hago milagros con esta canción: Bibidi Babidi Bu. Tu Salacadula di y Chalchicomula mu, ¡pero para lograr un gran amor di Bibidi Babidi Bu!_ —la mesa se cubrió de cestos con fruta, galletas y demás postres grandiosos, a la espera del pay. Por los aires regresaron los pajaritos con manzanas tomabas del cabito por las patas. Los ratones en la cocina las atajaron y entre chillidos de prisa las cortaban— _¡Pero para lograr un gran amor di Bibidi Babidi Bu!_ —giró con los talones y el pay flotó por los aires hasta el horno. Los ratones empujaron la puerta y se horneó en un instante, inundando la cabaña con su exquisito olor. El horno se abrió y el pay flotante se situó sobre la mesa— _Todo se logra con solo decir: ¡Bibidi Babidi, Bibidi Babidi, Bibidi Babidi Bu!_ —un gran estallido verde cubrió la cabaña. Los dos hechiceros tosieron hasta el humo apestoso a caca de caballo desvanecer.

Hyuk con los bracitos en alto junto a sus ratones y pajaritos enseñaban la mesa atiborrada de comida deliciosa y el flamante vestido esmeralda, digno de una princesa. Miraron a todas partes, suspirando de asombro hasta por las guirnaldas de flores y papel de china tan bonitas.

—Increíble para venir de ti —admitió JaeHwan.

—Bueno, no está mal la decoración… —sonrió HakYeon. Sin embargo, sacó su abanico y de un sacudón convirtió el vestido— ¡Pero debe ser rosa!

—¡Azul! —saltó JaeHwan con su espada mágica.

—¡Verde! —sacó su varita Hyuk.

Comenzó una guerra sin piedad de magia y destellos que salían hasta la chimenea. Los pajaritos tomaron a sus amigos ratones de la colita y huyeron despavoridos. Encajes y canutillos volaban por los aires. Caballos, pétalos de cerezo y centellas también.

La aurora salvaje se podía ver fácilmente desde arriba, y más para el enorme cuervo que planeaba por el cielo. Su pico negro se curvó en una tétrica sonrisa y sus ojos negros brillaron de verde.

El Rey Loco se incorporó de su trono y sus ojos blancos se voltearon de nuevo. Alzó su copa vacía en alto y comenzó a reír. Inundando el gran salón de su castillo con su risa cantarina y maliciosa.

—Feliz día, príncipe HongBin. Esta vez, ¡esta vez sí llevaré un mejor obsequio en su honor! —sacudió su túnica y desapareció en una humareda.

Lo había encontrado.


	6. Por arte de magia

**_La Bella Durmiente_ **

Capítulo 6: Por arte de magia

 

SiWol bostezó y resopló. Ya había comido suficientes manzanas como hasta para su próxima vida y estos dos no dejaban de entrenar. Entornó sus adormilados ojos y volvió a pastar, sólo para no aburrirse. Las espadas chocaban sin cesar, una y otra y otra vez. Leo sin misericordia alguna lo atacaba por todos los ángulos posibles, y él retrocedía para después lanzarse a contrataque. Pero con una mano ocupada en su poemario no era tan fácil.

 _—¡A-Así es! ¡No volveremos a vagar tan tarde en la n-noche!_ —agachó la cabeza y siguió esgrimiendo su espada contra la otra.

—¡Tobillos! —advirtió. HongBin saltó antes de que lo derribara con el pie.

 _—¡Aunque el corazón siga amando! ¡Y la l-lun-!_ —sus tobillos descalzos tropezaron con una piedra y volvió a agachar la cabeza cuando la espada amenazó con decapitarlo— ¡Ah! ¡Leo! —tambaleó y cayó.

—¡Arriba! —ordenó— ¡No he acabado con usted, princesa!

En un parpadeo debió girar en la tierra cuando intentó apuñalarle con la espada. Se levantó de un salto y deslizó detrás. Leo giró hábil y sus espadas volvieron a chocar en combate reñido.

 _—¡Y la luna c-conserve el mismo brillo!_ —se abalanzó impaciente, dejando caer el libro. Leo lo esquivó con facilidad y de un codazo lo hizo tambalear. Pero esta vez no cayó.

— _Pues, así…_ —Leo jadeaba con espada en manos. Sus ojos negros se mantenían sobre los suyos cuando le sonrió— _Como la espada gasta su vaina, y el alma consume el pecho…_ —HongBin parpadeó sin poderlo creer— _¡Asimismo! El corazón debe detenerse a respirar_ —Leo se lanzó en ataque y él reaccionó a duras penas, chocando sus espadas otra vez— _E incluso el amor debe descansar… Aunque la noche fue hecha para amar_ —entre el cruce de sus armas vio de nuevo esos ojos rasgados y profundos, que se atrevían a mirarlo sin vacilación. HongBin sonrojó y sus muñecas flaquearon— ¡Distraída! —con la empuñadura de la espada le pegó en el estómago y de una patada lo tiró de espaldas al suelo— Gané —le sonrió, guardando su arma.

 _—…Y los días vuelven demasiado pronto_ —murmuró. Leo plantó los pies a cada lado de su cuerpo e inclinó muy cerca de su rostro sudoroso y rojo. HongBin cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su aliento pesado erizar su oreja.

 _—…Aun así, no volveremos a vagar a la luz de la luna_.

Al abrir los ojos le vio sonreír.

—¿T-Te lo sabes de memoria? —balbuceó. Leo se apartó y recogió las pocas manzanas sobrantes, lanzándole una para que la atajara.

—Así mantenía su recuerdo por más tiempo conmigo —dijo sin más, sentándose a su lado. HongBin se incorporó costosamente— …Otra vez la lastimé —murmuró al ver esa pequeña cortada en su mentón.  HongBin soltó una risita nerviosa y se cubrió con la mano. ¿Era en serio? ¡Le había dado una paliza! ¡Tenía moretones en los moretones! Sin embargo, y de una extraña manera, eso lo hacía sonreír.

—N-No es nada. Si no duele no sirve —agitó las manos para que no se preocupara.

—Buena filosofía de vida. ¿La mía? —le propinó una mordida a su manzana— ¡Nunca decidas nada con el estómago vacío!

—¿Hay algo que debes decidir ahora mismo? —preguntó entre risitas, comiendo también.

—Sí, soy un príncipe, a fin de cuentas —encogió de hombros, mientras se sacaba los zapatos. HongBin a son de broma se apartó, cubriéndose la nariz— Oh, sí, y uno con los pies apestosos —le siguió el chiste, estirando las piernas por el pasto— Pero… Sí. Tengo una decisión pendiente ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? ¿O es algo muy confidencial de príncipes? —bromeó, mordiendo otra vez su manzana. Pero, esta vez Leo no sonrió.

—Ya paso los veintiún años y no puedo seguir eludiendo las responsabilidades —confesó, mirando a su manzana a medias— La guerra, por más que la queramos eludir, se hace inminente. Los leones no huyen de las adversidades, las enfrentan —lo miró ahora a él, sonriéndole con melancolía— …Nuestro reino es pequeño, pero no le resta honor ni lealtad a los Lee. Por generaciones nuestras Casas se han aliado como espada y escudo…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Te irás de campaña?

—He de hacerlo, pero… —remordió sus labios y bajó la cabeza— También debo casarme, y mis días de sosiego con usted terminarán…

La manzana se le resbaló de las manos. Su corazón apresurado por el entrenamiento se deshizo entre sus costillas. El nudo en su garganta le cerró por completo la respiración como si su gargantilla se hubiera vuelto una soga. Sus ojos ardieron y sus labios trémulos se esforzaron en esbozar una sonrisa. En ese momento el dolor desmenuzó su cuerpo, sintiéndose minúsculo en esa pradera tan enorme. Minúsculo a su lado.

—O-Oh… —mordió sus labios y agachó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al sentir las lágrimas tentando a caer por la gravedad. Entrecerró los ojos para contenerse y asintió con una sonrisita— Pero c-claro, sí, tienes que casarte.

Leo sonrió y miró al sol ya al horizonte de los árboles.

—…Princesa —suspiró. HongBin subió la mirada— Mi Reino necesita de soldados como usted en mi campaña contra el Rey usurpador —le miró— Pero, también la requiero como mi esposa.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos de impresión. Leo tomó de sus manos con fuerza.

—Escape conmigo, concédame ese deseo.

—¡¿E- ¡¿Estás loco?!  —se levantó de golpe, soltándose de su agarre— ¡Eres un príncipe y yo-yo, yo…!

—No me importa su origen, quiero casarme con usted —acunó su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Sus ojos lo miraban con una pasión calcinante. HongBin abrió la boca para gritar otra negación, cuando un anillo apareció— El herrero real nos dio la bendición.

El anillo de burdo metal, pero con flores de manzano enraizados en toda su circunferencia le hicieron palidecer. Había pedido forjar un anillo con los retazos de Escoba. No tenía diamantes, ni oro ni más adornos, y aun así era precioso. Lágrimas bordearon sus pestañas. Leo tomó de su mentón magullado y le obligó a mirarle.

—Me han concertado muchos matrimonios, pero ni el deber ni la conveniencia del Reino han sido suficientes para mí. ¿Ve lo difícil que es ser príncipe…? Soy una deshonra —confesó con una sonrisita triste— Usted representa al pueblo, y mi pueblo también combatirá por defender sus hogares. Una doncella que jamás ha padecido no entendería las necesidades de mi gente —explicó rápidamente. De su voz escapaban exhalaciones nerviosas y tan benditamente sinceras— Y-Y, lo más importante… estoy enamorado de usted —una sonrisa avergonzada ensanchó sus labios y sus ojos brillaron.

Se perdió en esa mirada y sintió como ella la envolvió en una calidez tan maravillosa. ¿Así se sentía el amor? Con razón hay tantos libros y poemas en su honor.

Pero el amor para alguien defectuoso como él estaba prohibido. El príncipe Leo es un hombre maravilloso como para amar una mentira. Amar a alguien condenado a no amar en absoluto. Alguien que no pudiera darle una familia, un futuro, ni mucho menos un cuerpo atractivo que tocar. Una mujer tan deforme que se cree hombre por eso. Leo no merecía fenómenos como esos con él.

Sus ojos opacaron y se apartó.

—N-No puedo casarme contigo. ¡Me tengo que ir! —se apresuró para correr, pero Leo alcanzó su muñeca.

—Sea mi reina, por favor —insistió, apretando su mano. No iba a perderla otra vez. HongBin le miró desde atrás, lagrimeando sin control— La instruiré como reina y como caballero. La necesito codo a codo conmigo en la guerra… Ni ella podría separarme de usted, ya mucho la esperé leyendo poemas —sus dedos entrelazaron torpemente.

—¿Es en serio…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Esto no podía ser un sueño. ¿Estaba todavía encerrado y era un sueño?

Leo tomó de sus mejillas, encorvando un poco la espalda para mirar de lleno a esos ojos llorosos con una devoción que le empeoró el llanto silencioso.

—…Escape conmigo —sus pulgares acariciaron la piel húmeda— Escape conmigo, Binnie.

—Soy diferente a todas esas doncellas que mueren por estar contigo —miró al suelo, conteniendo sin nudo ese nudo a su garganta. No, no podía decírselo. Si lo odiara sentiría realmente morir.

—Y eso es lo que me mantiene prendado a usted —sonrió embelesado por ese cabello revuelto y mejillas empantanadas por sus lágrimas— Por favor… Hágame feliz con un sí —HongBin comenzó a sollozar. El nudo había reventado por fin. Leo lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron con fuerza, apretando su camisa para llorar en silencio por la culpa y las malditas ganas egoístas de decir que sí— En la boda habrá muchas manzanas, y vals —susurraba a su oreja, meciéndolo como a un niño contra su pecho— Sus tíos serán invitados de honor. SiWol llevará los anillos, si es que no se los come —HongBin sonrió. Su manita sintió cuando le entregó esa argolla de metal— …Este anillo, mi Reina.

HongBin remordió sus labios y le miró.

¿Sí o no?

Un estallido retumbó en el bosque y bandadas de pájaros salieron volando aterrados. Sobresaltados miraron al horizonte próximo. ¿Una aurora en pleno atardecer?

—¿Qué es eso? —dudó Leo.

HongBin parpadeó sin comprenderlo, hasta que el recuerdo del espejo en pedazos azotó su cabeza.

—¡Tengo que irme! —le soltó y comenzó a correr.

—¿Qué? ¡Princesa!  —le persiguió— ¡Permítame acompañarla!

—¡No, es peligroso! —se detuvo de golpe— ¡Por favor, no me sigas!

—¡Pero, princesa!

—¡Leo! Déjamelo a mí —pidió— Son mis tíos, n-no es la primera vez —intentó explicar cómo pudo. Miró por última vez esos ojos tristes y antes de llorar de nuevo, corrió.

—¡Espere! —llamó. HongBin se giró, atajando por reflejo la espada que le lanzó— Una bruja no vuela sin su escoba —le sonrió a pesar de la preocupación. Confiaba en ella como si fuera su caballero.

HongBin apretó el arma y le regresó la sonrisa.

—¡Ya vengo!

—¡Y cuando vuelva me tiene que dar una respuesta! —gritó antes de que desapareciera en medio del follaje.

  * •••••



Retrocedió ofuscado al ver luces multicolores saltar fuera las ventanas. Contuvo la respiración y abrió de un empellón la puerta.

—¿¡Qué es todo este desastre!? —gritó. Ratones aún atrapados correteaban por todas partes. La mesa estaba volcada con la comida desperdigada en el piso y paredes, un pay de manzana volaba de allá para acá y un vestido enorme como de reina victoriana estaba salpicado de todos los colores imaginables.

—¡Binnie! —se voltearon los tres hombres, igual de asustados que él. La mesa se encabritó como caballo y corrió hasta estrellar contra la pared. Ahí ya se desplomó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué!? —turnó sus ojos incrédulos a la mesa rota y a ellos— ¿H-HakYeon…? —ladeó la cabeza, escaneándolo de arriba hacia abajo— ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué… te volviste joven? Y… ¿guapo? —enarcó la ceja y gateó hacia ellos. Sacudió la cabeza y gritó, señalándolos—¡¿Y esas ropas qué?!

Se miraron entre sí. HakYeon se palmeó la cara con la mano, mientras JaeHwan tiró su espada por el sofá y Hyuk sólo se rio.

—Cielos, tanta magia reveló nuestras verdaderas identidades… —murmuró nervioso JaeHwan, convertido en un joven y apuesto caballero de armadura. El treintón de gafas y ropas flojas había desaparecido. Así como el moreno de canas y delantales y el muchacho común.

—Yo sigo igual de apuesto que antes —jactó Hyuk con los brazos en alto, sacudiendo su túnica. HongBin miró a HakYeon, vuelto un joven hermoso con ropas de quién sabe qué lugar. Una manada de viento relinchó tras el sofá, tumbándolo y lanzándose hacia ellos. Todos se arrojaron al suelo.

—¡Controla tus caballos, mocoso! —le dio un zape HakYeon al menor. El chico sacó la varita y las criaturas mágicas saltaron hacia ella hasta desvanecer.

—¡Esas luces! ¡Las he visto antes! —exclamó— ¿¡Q- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¡¿Son brujos!? ¿¡Hechiceros!            ?

Se miraron los tres con nerviosismo.

—¿Cuándo las viste…? —se acercó JaeHwan.

—Si fue de madrugada y eran verdes; era yo haciéndome un sándwich —admitió Hyuk con una risita.

HongBin tragó grueso y evitó la mirada de HakYeon.

—Hoy, c-cuando… me quise cortar el pelo… —agachó la cabeza— El espejo estalló y las vi.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué hiciste!? —HakYeon palideció— El hechizo… ¿S-Se habrá roto…? —preguntó a JaeHwan. Él también se tensó, turnando sus ojos hacia HongBin, quien no entendía por qué de repente todos esos ojos estaban clavados en élcuando era el más normal. Bueno, con el cabello como un loco y la ropa sucia y rota ¡pero normal!

—Sigue igual, no creo que…

—¿Tú crees? ¡Por las estrellas! ¡Binnie, maldición!

—Es que ese contra hechizo sólo rebotaba la maldición —entornó los ojos el menor del trío— Físicamente es el mismo, bobos.

—¡¿De qué hablan!? ¡No me ignoren! —chilló. Todos se callaron. HakYeon dio un paso.

—Binnie, cielo…

—¡No me digas así! —gritó molesto— ¡Soy HongBin! ¡Y exijo saber la verdad! ¡Por favor!

Los tres se miraron y asintieron sin mayor elección.

—HongBin… —se acercó JaeHwan, ahora el caballero Ken— Hay un sitio que debemos enseñarte… Ensilla a Choco.

  * •••••



La noche era más que una realidad en el bosque. Las estrellas titilaban preciosas como siempre, incluso cuando ellos dos no podían observarlas en el claro. Cabizbajo SiWol caminaba por el sendero.

—Sí, sí, SiWol, sé que debería confiar en ella, pero… esas luces y su cara —murmuraba Leo mirando el anillo en su mano— Además, ha demorado en volver —resopló preocupado, guiando al corcel por dónde esas luces habían alumbrado. El sendero estrecho se abrió ante ellos. Esta tenía que ser su casa— ¿Cómo no me voy a preoc-?

Se calló.

SiWol agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Leo soltó las riendas y parpadeó, deshaciendo las lágrimas confusas que ya querían escapar.

Las luces de hacía horas debieron haber salido de aquí. Este era el lugar: en medio de la nada. No había una cabaña, ni el árbol con el tronco lleno de flechas cuando practicaba arquería por su cuenta, ni el establo improvisado para Choco, ni la carreta rota, ni nada de eso.

Sólo un claro del bosque sin recuerdos, ni cimientos, ni nada.

—¿Adónde fuiste, princesa? —apretó el anillo en su puño— ¿Realmente fuiste una ilusión…? —sonrió a labios temblorosos.

La cabaña había desaparecido como por arte de magia.


End file.
